This invention concerns caps for pickup truck cargo beds which are used to enclose the normally open cargo bed for various well known purposes.
Such caps have typically been sold and installed as unitary structures which are bulky to ship, install and to store when removed from the truck. A further disadvantage is each cap must be built to match the dimensions of each truck cargo bed.
The typical cap also precludes the presence of truck bed racks which are used to carry long cargo items such as ladders, lumber, pipes, etc.
Collapsible caps have been proposed such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,243,965 which allows conversions to a tonneau cover, but these involve complex arrangements and also suffer from many of the drawbacks of unitary construction described above.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple cap for a pickup truck cargo bed which need not be shipped, installed or stored as a unitary structure, and which can be adapted to varying size cargo beds and be easily and simply converted to a tonneau cover, and also can allow the presence of cargo racks attached to the cargo bed.